Obtaining customer support or customer care can be a difficult and arduous process. Many customer care service centers have grown, and have been augmented with complicated call routing and queuing systems. Automated greetings are common. Keypad entry of customer information is sometimes requested. At busy times of the day, the wait in a call queue may extend several minutes. Customers generally prefer to use these call care centers rather than seek help from a retail employee at a general merchandise store.